1958
This article is currently under construction. Champions Major League Baseball *World Series: New York Yankees over Milwaukee Braves (4-3); Bob Turley, MVP *All-Star Game, July 8 at Memorial Stadium: American League, 4-3 Other champions *Caribbean World Series: Marianao (Cuba) *College World Series: USC *Japan Series: Nishitetsu Lions over Yomiuri Giants (4-3) *Little League World Series: Industrial, Monterrey, Mexico Awards and honors *'Most Valuable Player:' **AL: Jackie Jensen, Boston Red Sox **NL: Ernie Banks, Chicago Cubs *'Cy Young Award:' Bob Turley, New York Yankees *'Rookie of the Year:' **AL: Albie Pearson, Washington Senators **NL: Orlando Cepeda, San Francisco Giants MLB Statistical Leaders |} Major League Baseball final standings American League final standings |} National League final standings |} Events January-March *January 29 - Los Angeles Dodgers catcher Roy Campanella suffers a broken neck in an early morning auto accident on Long Island. His spinal column is nearly severed and his legs are permanently paralyzed. Campanella will never play for the Dodgers after their move to Los Angeles, although a newspaper story (showing a picture of him wearing a Brooklyn cap) describes him as being of the Los Angeles Dodgers. *February 4 - The Baseball Hall of Fame fails to elect any new members for the first time since 1950. April-June *April 15 - The San Francisco Giants defeat the Los Angeles Dodgers in the first major league game at San Francisco's Seals Stadium, with Ruben Gomez pitching an 8-0 shutout win for the Giants. Giants shortstop Daryl Spencer hits the first home run. The Giants set an attendance record for Seals Stadium by drawing 23,192 fans. *April 25 - The Dodgers set a record for the most fans at a regular season night game as 60,635 attend a game at the Los Angeles Coliseum. Los Angeles beats the St. Louis Cardinals 5-3. July-September *September 20- Hoyt Wilhelm of the Baltimore Orioles strikes out eight while throwing a no-hitter against the New York Yankees. October-December *October 8 - The New York Yankees win the 1958 World Series handily as Moose Skowron's 3-run home run off Milwaukee Braves pitcher Lew Burdette in the 8th inning puts the game on ice, 6-2. The Yankees became only the second team to come back from a 3-1 deficit to win the World Series (the 1925 Pittsburgh Pirates were the first to do it). Milwaukee's Eddie Mathews strikes out for the 11th time, a record that will stand until 1980, when broken by Willie Wilson of the Kansas City Royals. The Braves' 53 strikeouts are also a new World Series record. This is Casey Stengel's 7th world championship, tying him with Joe McCarthy for the most Series won. Movies *''Damn Yankees'' Births *January 20 - Bill Scherrer *February 17 - Alan Wiggins AIDS (following drug abuse) *February 21 - Alan Trammell *June 15 - Wade Boggs *August 19 - Gary Gaetti *August 23- Julio Franco *September 16 - Orel Hershiser *November 28 - Dave Righetti *December 25 - Rickey Henderson Deaths *March 28 - Chuck Klein, 53, Hall of Fame slugging right fielder, primarily with the Philadelphia Phillies, who was named the NL's MVP in 1932 and won the Triple Crown one year later; the 7th player to hit 300 home runs, winning four league titles *November 21 - Mel Ott, 49, Hall of Fame outfielder and 12-time All-Star for the New York Giants who held National League career record for home runs (511), leading league 6 times. Led N.Y. Giants in home runs a record 18 consecutive years. *November 27 - Harry G. Salsinger, 71, sportswriter for the Detroit News for over 50 years *December 8 - Tris Speaker, 70, Hall of Fame center fielder known for spectacular defense as well as superlative batting, becoming the second player to compile over 3,500 hits and posting a .345 career average